memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Court Martial/Chapter One
In the observation lounge John, Typhuss, and Camile are talking about the past between James and John before his death. John and James were both in the run for command of the Enterprise in 2380 when Picard was promoted to Admiral, and James wasn't happy about it, then he tried to hit on Ezri when we were celebrating our win against the Borg so John got frustrated and killed him and made it look like a suicide Camile says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. John looks at her. The part where he hit on Ezri is true and I confronted him about it and he said he was sorry and I had no motive to kill him, Typhuss you know me I'd do anything to protect my wife and kids but killing isn't my style John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss then gets an idea of how to do this. You wanna plug me into a computer? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I want to use my Betazoid Counselor Juliet Jurot to read your mind to find out if you did not kill James says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've worked with her once before she was assigned to the Intrepid good officer, all right I'll do it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Jurot walks into the lounge. John are you sure you wanna do this Juliet says as she looks at John. John looks at her. If I'm guilty I'll retire from Starfleet but if I'm not I'm remaining until the end John says as he looks at her. She nods and reads his mind Typhuss looks at her as she's breathing hard from the shock. I can't get in someone is blocking me Juliet says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at John. Its not me I was relaxed throughout the whole thing John says as he looks at them. Typhuss remembers Replicator Weir who is still around. Its Replicator Weir says Typhuss as he looks at John. Camile looks at him. That's impossible she would of been destroyed along with the rest of the Replicators on Asuras Camile says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Don't say impossible Camile, everyone thought Voyager was destroyed in the Badlands we just got lost in the Delta Quadrant and got home in seven years, its possible says Typhuss as he looks at Camile. She looks at them. I rather have real evidence then just superstition Camile says as she walks away from the lounge. John looks at Typhuss. What's her deal? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss tells John about Camile. She used to be a human resources officer for the IOA, I helped shutdown the IOA last year and my friendship with Camile is strained right now, she's taking it out on you says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I read the mission reports of Captain Tyson sorry I couldn't be there John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Its all right, this is what I wanted for years now Stargate Command doesn't have to take orders from the IOA anymore says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Just wondering why did you want this for years when you knew it would cause this issue between you and Ms. Wray, despite my disapproval of what they almost tried to do during the Xindi War John says as he looks at Typhuss. Because they were arrogant, selfish, greedy, close minded and xenophobic control freaks, when Shen tried to mutiny against the Starfleet and Starfleet Marine personnel on Starbase Atlantis I had enough of the IOA and it was time for a change says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Camile with a squad of MACOs walk up to them. Captain John Martin by order of Stargate Command I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Major Samuels Camile says as she looks at John. The MACOs take him away as Typhuss looks at Camile shocked and surprised about it. You know someone could be setting John up for this says Typhuss as he looks at Camile.